Come Now, And Save Me
by hhlover101
Summary: She was my peace, my serenity, and my sense of sanity during all the chaos. You know how they say appreciate what you have in life I guess I should've given thought to that more. Now she's gone. Sad very sad I have to warn you read and review please.


**Come Now, and Save Me: Two part one-shot**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting anything or updating I've been more busy than usual. Anyways this idea has been running in my head for a long time now, and I decided why not write it? Yes I know I have a lot of stories but right now I only have time for one-shots. So anyways hope you enjoy. Remember how Eddie said if the roles were reversed he'd be staying at Loren's place to. Well I wanted to write about if Loren was "missing", instead of Eddie, how things would be different. Well read and see for yourselves:)**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I felt a turbulence of emotions overcome me and my whole body was shaking vigorously. My hand couldn't settle on the steering wheel without moving constantly. Anger, pain, and doubt started to invade my emotions. I was fuming with pure fury and at the same time worried as all hell. My mind was a mess of thoughts, and I couldn't concentrate on anything solely. My whole body felt unbalanced and my stomach churned. Whoever framed me ruined everything. Eddie wouldn't even pick up his phone when I called, and I assumed he read the cryptic text and was enraged by it. The text that wasn't from me. Somebody obviously had it out for me that they had to ruin my one shot at an actual love. I lost him. I assumed it was my nemesis Adrianna Masters, remembering she has a crazy vendetta against me. I did nothing wrong to her and yet there she goes making my life come crashing down. I heard the roar of the engine echo as I drove at an unbelievable pace in an unknown area. It was surrounded by green lush hills, pine trees, and even dirt roads. It looked like a ghost town over here. After reading the text that was now read by the whole world, and after getting rejected by Eddie I didn't know what to do. The one thing that held me together is now gone.

I don't have him anymore.

I heard the chilling wind brush up against my car as I drove promptly. My headlights were my only guide through the darkness. I could see a block of lights when I looked out the right side window, as I was driving on these steep hills. I didn't know where I was going but I could see I needed gas. I saw a little neon sign just ahead of me and drove towards it. Luckily enough to my benefit it was a gas station that I was glad to see. I pulled my car up to the station and got off with tears still evident on my face. I grabbed one of the gas pumps and put in my car, but I forgot about paying. I took it out quickly and headed inside before a man stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey you're Loren Tate soon to be rock star." He stated in a deep southern accent. I smiled at the compliment but it quickly faded I just needed to get back home now.

"Yup I guess that's me. Do you know where I could pay at?" He kept staring at me up and down and I was growing more and more uncomfortable but needed to find out where to pay at this dingy station. He was unfortunately my best luck.

"Well here follow me I'll show you the way as long as I get an autograph." He offered and I nodded my head in compliment I just really needed to get out of here I was starting to get a bad feeling. He was leading me to the back of somewhere when all of a sudden he disappeared for a split second before I felt something gash the side of my head and I fell down. I tried to get back up but the man kicked me in my stomach brutally and I could feel the pain strongly and I didn't know where I was going but I was falling somewhere. He picked up my bruised and beaten body before carrying me off somewhere. I felt myself being thrown into a pile of knives and that's the last thing I remember before I was cruelly taken away. The rest is history.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I tried calling Loren again and again but she wouldn't answer. She wasn't at our spot or any of our others spot I was beginning to grow more worried as the seconds passed. My Dad went looking for Loren with Nora as I was here at Loren's house by myself. I had her phone with me after she placed it in my hands after disappearing at Jake's office. She actually thought I would believe this stupid spoof text I know Loren better than that, and I know she would never do anything like that. I loved her but I didn't even get to tell her yet but I'm planning to when my Dad and Nora return with her. I was in Loren's living room anxiously waiting for any news alerts on social media websites. I was constantly refreshing my twitter and sending her message after message. I needed to know she was okay. I bit my fingernails in frustration as nothing relevant came up. All I was seeing was the drama from the spoof text that I knew Chloe had done. I can't believe some were actually feeding into her lies.

I shook my head and resumed scanning through any article I could find about Loren. I admired the pictures from her photo shoots seeing how beautiful my girl was and I quickly got distracted. Even if it's been a few hours without her it feels like an eternity, and I was missing her immensely. Any second now she would be walking through that door I just know it. I smiled knowing I'd get to hold her again in a short amount of time. I still looked through the news already knowing Loren was okay before I saw a new article pop up. I was about to read it before the door burst open and I sprung out of my chair. I expected to see Loren coming through but instead saw a grieving Nora along with Max. My worries suddenly came back in a matter of seconds. I walked over to them confused and asked what was wrong.

"Pops what happened? Why are you guys so upset?" I asked afraid of the answer and my Dad answered reluctantly.

"Son I don't know how to tell you so hear just read this I'm so sorry." And my Dad trailed off and I grabbed his phone out of his hands. I unlocked the screen and saw an article with a picture of a horribly damaged crashed car attached to it, why would he be showing me this? I continued to see the article before I read the heart wrenching words. I felt myself collapse on the floor and I could just die right there. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and I couldn't dare to look at the article anymore, and threw it against the wall. I wailed out violently and let all my pain run free. The girl I'm irrevocably in love with was gone. And I just saw here two hours ago. Two hours and already I'm here in this position. The physical feeling of absolute heartache reached a whole new level.

"NO, Dad she can't be gone! Pops she can't be gone. But Dad I never even got to tell her how much…I..I loved her." I said slurring my words together barely being able to speak, barely being able to breath. My Dad hugged me tightly but that wouldn't mend every broken piece inside me. I was crushed. I never got to tell her. I never realized that would be last time holding her. I never appreciated her enough and now she's gone, and I feel like I could just die too. My whole world was gone in the blink of an eye. I really wished this was all a dream, because right now it's my worst living nightmare.

**Wow that was sad. Tell me what you think if you want me to continue wanted to give you guys a little taste of this story:) Follow me on twitter BiancaAguilar15 and on instagram mysweet_reality**


End file.
